Daddy Edward
by bumblebeecamaro
Summary: Bella and Edward broke up 5 years ago. To Bella's dismay, she got pregnant with Edward's child and found out after he left. She later got pregnant with Jacob's baby also. Now, 5 years later, Edward unexpectedly finds out that he's a Daddy Edward. BxE. OOC
1. Is there something you want to tell me?

_**DISCLAIMER I do not own Twilight, Bella, Jacob, Edward, Mini Vans, or Target. I do however own Lilly and Hazel. **_

**_I don't really know what came over me when I decided to write this. This has probably already been done. Sorry if it has! I was just randomly typing, so don't get pissed if this has already been done. Please review! I won't add another chapter until I get enough reviews! No flames please!_**

**_xOxO_**

**_jORDZ_**

_Daddy Edward:Chapter 2:By, bumblebeecamaro_

_**EPOV**_

I was at Target, looking at the CDs, classical of course. I was browsing through the **D** section when I smelled a familiar scent. A scent I'd thought I'd never smell again. I looked around alertly. The only people in the isle were a little girl with mousy brown hair who was holding a baby who looked like her sister. They were looking around, scared. I walked up to them slowly. "Are you ok?" I asked politely.

The girl backed away cautiously. "Mommy says I'm not posed to talk to strangers." She said.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I frightened you. Where is your mommy?" I asked.

She looked up at me, her green eyes sparkling. "I don't know." She answered honestly.

"Would you like me to help you find her?" I offered.

She nodded. "Yes please." She said.

I looked down at the small baby in her arms. "Is this your sister?" I wondered.

She nodded again. "Will you hold her? She's kind of heavy." She asked sweetly.

"Of course." I said and kneeled down to pick up the small child.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" I asked the older girl.

"I'm Lilly." She replied. "And her name is Hazel." She pointed at the baby in my arms.

"Nice to meet you, Lilly and Hazel." I greeted them. "My name is Edward."

"That's my daddy's name." She responded.

"Was your daddy here too?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I've never met my daddy. My mommy just talks about him a lot." She answered.

"Ok. So, what does your mommy look like?"

"She has brown hair, like me and brown eyes, like Hazel. She's pretty tall. Um...she's wearing a white shirt...I think." She explained.

"Ok, and do you know where she went?" I questioned.

She shook her head. "Mommy didn't go anywhere. She handed me Hazel, so she could grab something. I saw a Barbie CD and I went to look at it, but then I got lost and then you found me." She said.

"Ok." I said. I stood up and looked around. "Come on." I said and held out my hand for Lilly to hold.

She took my hand and we started walking.

"Lilly! Hazel!" A familiar voice yelled.

Lilly and I turned around. I about fainted when I saw who it was. "Bella." I sighed.

"Oh my god." She said and skidded to a halt.

Lilly let go of my hand and ran up to hug Bella.

Bella hugged her back, but kept her eyes glued on me the whole time.

I slowly walked up to her and handed Hazel to her. "Here you go."

"Thanks." She said breathlessly.

I nodded and kneeled down in front of Lilly. "Bye Lilly. It was nice meeting you." I said politely.

"It was nice to meet you too, Mr. Edward." She replied.

I chuckled and got up. I turned around and started walking back to the CD aisle.

"Edward!" Bella shouted after me.

I turned around, surprised. "Yes?"

"Do you, um, wanna come get some food with us?" She asked shyly.

I nodded. "Sure." I responded.

We walked out of _Target _and outside into the chilly air. "So, what have you been up to?" Bella asked, making small talk.

"Nothing." I answered honestly. Ever since Bella and I broke up 5 years ago, I haven't been feeling like doing much.

"Oh." She mumbled.

Suddenly, something hit me. _Edward. _Lilly said her father's name was Edward. She said she had never met him and she looked about 4 years old. "Is there something you want to tell me, Bella?"

She looked away. "Yes." She muttered.

"I'm her father?" I whispered. I didn't know if Bella wanted Lilly to know about me or not.

She nodded. "I found out about two weeks after we broke up. I didn't think you would want to know." She admitted. We stopped in front of a dark blue mini van. Bella opened the back door and buckled the two girls into their car seats. She got into the driver's seat.

I quickly got into the passenger's side. "Of course I would want to know." I replied.

"Well, after you left, I went back to Jacob. He helped me take care of Lilly, and along the way, Hazel was thrown into the picture." Bella explained.

"So, Hazel is Jacob's?" I wondered.

Bella nodded. "Then, he decided that he didn't want to be a part of her life because 'taking care of a kid is too much of a commitment'."

I nodded understandingly. "I'm sorry, Bella. It's not fair for you to have to raise two girls all by yourself." I apologized.

She sighed. "I should have told you." She said.

"It's ok, I don't think that I would have enjoyed being 'Daddy Edward'." I replied.

"Daddy Edward?!" Lilly asked excitedly.

_Daddy Edward? I kind of like the sound of that._ I thought and smiled a toothy smile.

* * *

**_Well, hope you liked. _**

**_J_**


	2. EWAR!

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BELLA, EDWARD, OR TWILIGHT. I DO HOWEVER OWN HAZEL AND LILLY! I STILL DON'T OWN MINI VANS! **_

**_XOXO_**

**_J_**

_**BPOV**_

I looked at Edward with anger in my eyes and then at Lilly.

She was staring at Edward with happiness in her eyes.

Edward was staring back at her.

"Edward, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked through my clenched teeth.

He stared at me, confused. "Um, sure?" He questioned and stepped out of the car.

I followed and walked up to him. "Why did you have to do that?!" I demanded.

"What?!" He asked innocently.

"You told my daughter that you were her father." I hissed.

"Not technically. She just overheard me saying it to you." He corrected.

"Well, did you really have to say it loud enough for her to hear?!" I said madly.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I truly am." He said charmingly.

I sighed. _Why did he have to be so damn amazing? _I thought.

"Please forgive me. I promise I won't mess things up anymore for your family." He pleaded.

"You're forgiven, but I don't want you meddling anymore with my kids." I said.

"One of them is my child, Bella." He contradicted.

I narrowed my eyes. "Are you really gonna go there?" I asked.

He nodded happily. "She is my child." He repeated.

"I get that, ok?! You don't have to say it fifty times!" I snapped.

"Whoa. Sorry." He said, backing away.

I frowned. "Just go, Edward." I muttered.

"I can't just go, Bella. My kids are in your mini van _**(Dane Cook reference!)**_." He replied.

"Leave." I commanded.

"Bella." He said and grabbed my hand gently.

I jerked it away. "Now." I growled.

He backed away and looked at me apologetically. "Nice seeing you too, Bella." He mumbled before walking away.

I looked down at my green and blue Aero flip flops and sighed before climbing back into the car and slamming the door.

"Where's daddy?" Lilly wondered.

I put my head in my hands and groaned. _I am going to kill that Edward Cullen someday. _I thought. "He had to leave." I responded.

"Why?!" She asked sadly.

"He just had to." I muttered.

"But, he's my daddy Edward!" She complained.

"Ewar!" Hazel's voice shrieked from the backseat.

"Did she just say-"

"EWAR!" She cried.

"Oh my god." I gasped. Hazel only knew one word, Ma. _It took me 2 months to teach her how to say Ma and after 3 times of hearing Edward's name, she was saying it like she had known it for years. _

Hazel started wailing. "EWAR! EWAR! WAAAA!" She yelled.

"Shhh. Baby." I cooed.

"Ewar!" She shouted again.

"Edward!" Lilly mimicked.

"Will you watch your sister if I go get Edward?" I asked urgently.

Lilly nodded.

I jumped out of the car and looked around aimlessly.

"Are you looking for me?" Edward said happily.

I turned around and frowned at him.

He smiled. "I thought so." He responded.

I rolled my eyes. "Are you coming or what?" I asked, annoyed.

He walked up and wrapped his arm around my neck. "Ah, Bella, this is the start of an amazing relationship." He said and chuckled.

I groaned. _Oh my god. I am going to fucking kill him. _I thought violently.


	3. Why are you doing this to me?

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, BELLA, MINI VANS, OR TARGET. I DO OWN LILLY AND HAZEL. HOPE YOU LIKE EVERYBODY. THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY AND I REALLY LIKE HOW IT TURNED OUT, SO PLEASE NO FLAMES. **_

**_XOXO_**

**_J_**

_**EPOV**_

I smiled down at Bella. She was looking up at me with a grimace. "So, are you gonna apologize or what?" I wondered.

She shoved away from me. "Apologize? For what?!" She asked, angered.

"For kicking me out of your car." I explained smugly.

"I don't regret that. You deserved it for what you did. You made my one year old daughter cry for you." She shouted.

"Hazel?" I asked, confused.

"No, Edward. My other one year old daughter." She said sarcastically.

"Wait, can she even _talk_?" I questioned.

Bella shook her head. "All she can say is mom...and now apparently Edward." She scowled as she said this.

I smiled. "Really?"

She nodded slowly. "That's not the point. Who do you think you are pretending you're the best father ever? You haven't been in Lilly or Hazel's life for more than a half an hour!" She growled, putting her hands on her hips.

For the first time since I saw her, I noticed her beauty. She looked fantastic...especially after having two kids. Her bangs were positioned differently, off to the side, and if possible, her eyes had gotten bluer. I just stayed silent, too infatuated with what I had missed for so long.

"What?!" She demanded, blushing the slightest. That was the thing with Bella, no matter how angry, sad, or happy she was, she would always blush at the smallest embarrassment or awkward moment.

"You look...good." I struggled to say.

She blushed even more, but stayed angry. She turned and walked swiftly to her mini van. On the way there, I watched as her foot caught on a crack in the pavement. She flailed her arms as she tried to catch her balance, but it was already too late.

Immediately, I rushed to her and caught her inches before her face hit the black cement.

She looked up at me, her face flushed.

"Still clumsy as hell, I see." I commented.

She jerked away from me and continued walking to her car.

I kept up with her easily and climbed into the passenger's seat when we got to the van.

"DADDY!" Lilly shrieked.

"EWAR!" Hazel added.

I looked back at them and smiled. "Hello girls." I said sweetly.

Bella cleared her throat impatiently.

Hazel started reaching out for me and whining. "Ewar! Ewar!" She whimpered.

I undid her car seat and cradled her to my chest.

"Did I say you could touch her?" Bella snapped, grabbing Hazel carefully from me.

Hazel's face started turning red and her eyes were filling up with tears. "Ewar!" She cried.

Bella looked down at her, confused. "Why?" She asked to herself.

"Daddy!" Lilly exclaimed and also reached out to me. I got her from her seat as well and let her fidget around on my lap.

Hazel touched Bella's face softly and giggled. "Ma!" She cooed.

The look on Bella's face was so caring, it probably would have made me cry if I could. "Hi, angel." She cooed back. There was no way I could keep tearing her children away from her. It just wasn't fair.

"Lilly, I think I'm going to let you spend some time with your mommy, ok?" I said nicely.

Lilly frowned. "But, daddy." She complained. Hearing that word again was like music to my ears. _Daddy_.

"Ewar?" I heard Hazel mumble at Bella.

Bella was looking at me sadly. And that look nearly broke my heart. In thirty minutes, I had managed to steal half of Hazel and Lilly's love for their mom.

"Please stay." Lilly begged.

I looked at Bella, who was staring down at Hazel. "I don't care." She muttered numbly. I could have sworn that I heard her voice crack.

"Ewar!" Hazel whimpered again.

"Just take her already!" Bella commanded and handed me Hazel quickly before getting out of the car and slamming the door.

_**BPOV**_

I slid down the side of the car and put my head in my hands. _Why does he have to do this to me? Those angels are the only thing I have and he's just taking them from me so easily. _I thought. The tears started flowing freely down my face. _Please, God. Don't let him do this to me. He already took my heart, now he wants to take my children too!_

"Bella?" Edward's angelic voice asked quietly.

I looked up and, no surprise, there he was again. I wiped the tears from my eyes. "What?" I sniffled.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, sitting next to me.

"For what?" I asked obliviously.

"You know what. Don't play dumb." He said.

"Oh, you mean stealing my kids?" I responded harshly.

He looked at me sympathetically. "I didn't know." He replied.

"You didn't know what? That they were gonna fall in love with you just like I did? Oh yeah, honest mistake." I said sarcastically.

"Bella, please." He said, touching my cheek with the back of his hand. Oh god, it felt so good to feel his touch again after so long.

I leaned into him instinctively.

"I really didn't mean for them to hear me. I honestly didn't." He pleaded.

I nodded and got up slowly.

He stood up next to me and wiped the remaining tears from under my eyes with his thumbs. "I won't take their love for you away." He promised.

"Stay." I whispered.

"Why are you so forgiving?" He questioned.

"I don't want to lose you again. The five years that I haven't seen you have been Hell." I replied.

He nodded. "For me too." He agreed. "I will stay as long as you want me too."

I nodded also and together we got back in the car. We stayed in there for what seemed like hours until I drove us home.

* * *

**_Well, hope you enjoyed._**

**_Remember, the more reviews that I get, the faster I update._**

**_xoxo_**

**_J_**


	4. Grilled Cheese and Glass Shards

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, BELLA, EDWARD, GRILLED CHEESE, OR PICKLES. I DO HOWEVER OWN HAZEL, LILLY, AND HANNA!**_

**_XOXO_**

**_J_**

_**EPOV**_

_Two Days Later_

I stepped out onto the porch and was greeted by the icy wind. I locked the door and walked quickly to my Volvo. I got in a cranked the heat. I turned on the ignition and sped out of the driveway. I glanced at the clock and frowned. "Dammit." I hissed as I saw that it was already eleven fifteen. _Bella is gonna be so pissed. _I thought darkly. I was supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago. I increased the speed. I was already going sixty on a forty-five zone.

_**BPOV**_

I stood next to the window and looked around for any sign of Edward. "Where is he?!" I demanded.

"He'll be here soon mommy." Lilly assured me. She was sitting on the floor in the middle of the large living room, playing with her dolls.

"Relax, Ms. Bella." My housekeeper, Hanna, added.

"Ugh! This is so like him!" I complained.

"Ma!" Hazel shrieked. She was squirming in my arms. _Great. Now I upset her too. _I thought as I swayed back and forth soothingly. Just as I thought that, a silver Volvo pulled up in the long driveway.

"It's about time." I grunted.

"Daddy's here!" Lilly exclaimed, hopping up and toddling behind Hanna to the front door.

"Da...da...da! Da!" Hazel yelled and giggled.

I couldn't help, but smile as she did this. It was so adorable when she attempted to learn new words. I tickled under her chin lightly.

She giggled loudly. "Ma!" She laughed and grabbed my finger and tried to shove it away.

"Hi daddy!" I heard Lilly scream from the entryway.

I padded across the carpet and into the small area where Lilly, Hanna, and Edward were now gathered. "Hanna, would you be a dear and take the girls to the basement? You can put on a movie and relax if you want." I asked politely.

"Sure, Ms. Bella." She replied and grabbed Lilly's hand.

I handed her Hazel and she left with them. "It's about time you got here." I greeted him.

"Nice to see you too." He responded.

"Where were you?!" I demanded.

"Asleep." He answered smugly.

I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. "Do you take anything seriously?" I wondered.

He had a thoughtful expression. "Um...usually...no." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Please, Edward. For the sake of this family, take things more seriously. For me?" I pleaded.

He smiled. "Anything for you, love." He said charmingly.

I really wanted to slap him, but I resisted. "Why did I ever love you?" I asked harshly.

"That was unnecessarily harsh." He said and frowned.

"Well, I meant it. I can't find anything about you that I like and I don't really remember any good times we had. Or, maybe I'm just trying to block them. Hmm." I said happily.

He looked hurt. "You don't mean that, Bella." Was all he could say.

I didn't really mean it. "No, I do." I lied.

He looked down sadly. "I should go."

Now I felt bad. "You just got here." I said in a little bit of a nicer tone.

He looked up and had a smug look on his face. "If you insist." He replied.

I smiled back. His charm was always something I couldn't resist, no matter how annoying it was.

"So, how are the girls today? I barely got to see them." He said, making small talk.

"Good. Hazel called you dad today...well her version, which is da." I said.

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

I giggled and nodded. "Do you want something to eat? I can make us some grilled cheese sandwiches or something." I suggested.

He nodded. "I didn't have time to eat." He explained.

I laughed. "Well, come on then." I beckoned and we went into the kitchen. I started taking out the ingredients.

Edward sat down at one of the island chairs.

I opened the fridge and reached inside for the cheese which, to my dismay, was at the very back. I carefully dug through the contents of the fridge until I got to it. Slowly, I pulled it out. I accidently snagged on a jar of pickles. It fell off the top shelf, right on top of my foot. "OW! DAMMIT!" I moaned as I looked at my foot. There was a small sliver of glass stuck on the top of it.

"Bella! Oh, are you ok?! Come on, let's get you sitting down so I can take a look at that." Edward said frantically. He dragged me over to one of the chairs and helped me into it.

"Oh god." I exclaimed as blood started trickling out of the wound. I started feeling nauseated. "Edward, please just get it out of my foot." I commanded.

"Ok, sweetheart. Hang on." He said sweetly. He reached into the sink and grabbed a dish towel. He examined the wound carefully.

_Sweetheart? That's something unexpected coming from his mouth. _I thought. I then winced as a sharp pain shot through my leg. When I looked down, the piece of glass was laying on the floor next to Edward.

He got the towel and pressed it against the source of the blood. "It was a pretty small cut. The glass didn't go in too deep. I think I can just bandage it up for you." He assured me.

I smiled a sincere smile. "Thank you." I muttered.

He looked up at me and chuckled. "Leave it to Bella to get a shard of pickle jar glass stuck in her foot while making grilled cheese." He said funnily.

I giggled.

A few minutes later, Edward had stopped the bleeding and was gently placing a large band aid on my foot. "Ok, you are officially free to stand up." He said and stood up with me. We stared at each other for a few seconds before I blushed and looked away.

He touched my cheek with his hand and turned my face back to him. He leaned in slowly and kissed my lips lightly.

I pulled away and smiled. "Thanks again, Edward." I responded and started to clean up the mess. I decided it was time for a little payback. I couldn't just let him have me back that easily now, could I?

**_Well, I really hope you liked!_**

**_I didn't plan it turning out this way at all!_**

**_I know they get in fights in pretty much every chapter, but it's so much fun to make them fight!_**

**_FASTER YOU REVIEW, FASTER I UPDATE!_**

**_J_**


	5. Classic JLo!

_**DISCLAIMER: STEPH MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT. J. LO OWNS WAITING FOR TONIGHT. WILL AND GRACE OWNS ROSARIO WHO OWNS HANNA...FAF ONLY MARYNA GETS IT! **_

**_NO FLAMEEZ_**

**_POOF!_**

**_JORDZAM_**

_**BPOV**_

_A FEW DAYS LATER_

"Waiting for tonight! Oh! When you would be here in my arms! Waiting for tonight! Ohhh! I've dreamed of this love for so long! Waiting for tonight." I sang into my brush. I was a sucker for classic J. Lo. "Waiting for to-" I was cut off by a loud laughter. I turned around and my face instantly turned a deep red.

"Bravo." Edward said, laughing and clapping his hands.

I blushed even more. "Go away." I growled.

"Don't I get an encore?" He asked humorously.

I scowled. "Very funny." I mumbled.

He smirked. "You should've seen your face!" He said and chuckled even more.

"Get out." I hissed, holding up my brush, about to throw it at him.

"Whoa, whoa, Bella. Calm down." He ordered, backing away.

I moved closer to him and kept my brush held high above my head. I couldn't help, but smile at his cowering.

He grimaced at me and then lunged at me, knocking me onto the bed. He wrestled me for the brush.

"Get off me!" I shrieked, thrashing my arms and legs.

"Not until you hand over the weapon!" He responded, sitting on my legs so I couldn't move them.

"Never!" I yelled and continued holding the brush away from him.

"You know what that means." He said and started tickling my sides.

I erupted into a fit of laughter. "Stop...stop it!" I gasped.

"Give me the brush!" He demanded.

I willingly handed over the brush and he stopped tickling me. I took a deep breath.

He threw the brush behind him and leaned down and kissed me.

"Miss Bella?" Hanna's voice came from the doorway.

I pushed Edward off of me and he fell to the ground. "I swear he forced me!" I defended.

Edward grunted. "Yeah right. Your tongue was so down my throat." He responded.

Hanna was fighting back a smile. "I knew this would happen." She said.

"What happened?! He attacked me and kissed me against my will!" I yelled.

Hanna sighed. "Of course, Miss Bella." She mumbled and left the room.

"Ugh!" I groaned and fell back onto the bed.

I could hear Edward laughing from the floor.

"Shut up!" I commanded and threw a pillow at him.

"Don't be in denial, Bella. You know you want me." He replied.

I groaned again. "Yeah right." I muttered.

He got up and sat down next to me on the bed. "Why won't you just give me a chance?" He wondered.

"I did. Five years ago." I responded.

He looked down at me. "Well, that was five years ago. People change." He pleaded.

I closed my eyes, unable to look at him. "People. Not you." I said.

"How do you know?"

"You're ignorant, irresponsible, and irritating. Always have been, always will." I explained.

"Exactly! We have so much in common!" He said.

I opened my eyes. "I am not any of those things!" I complained.

He smiled. "You don't know yourself as well as you think." He replied.

I stayed silent.

He stared directly into my eyes. That was one thing I loved about him. He never looked anywhere else when talking to you. Always your eyes.

I sat up and got off the bed. "I need to go to bed." I said, holding the door open for him.

"It's four in the afternoon." He said.

"I'm tired. Now please, go." I responded.

"Okay." Was all he said, before leaving the room.

My eyes flooded up with tears and I slammed the door. I slid down the wall and buried my face in my hands. There was a knock at the door. "Go away, Edward!" I sniffled.

"Momma?" Lilly's unexpected voice came from the other side.

I opened the door and welcomed her in. She cautiously walked in and sat down next to me. "Why are you and daddy sad?" She questioned.

I looked at her, puzzled. "What do you mean, daddy's sad?" I asked.

"He just looked sad." She answered.

I nodded and reached over to shut the door. I didn't when I heard soft _thump_s coming from the hall. A second later, Hazel's small body came closer before she reached out for me. "What are you doing by yourself, baby?" I wondered as I held her to my chest.

She looked confused.

Instead, Lilly answered. "Hanna was talking to daddy, so she wasn't really watching us." She explained.

"Oh." I replied.

"Da?" Hazel muttered.

"He's not your dad." I whispered.

She whimpered. "Da?" She repeated.

"But, he's my daddy, right mommy?" Lilly wondered.

"No." I mumbled.

"But-"

"He's not coming around here anymore." I answered.

Lilly's eyes filled up with tears and her face was turning red. "DADDY!" She cried.

Instantly, Hazel started crying along with her sister. "DA!" She screamed.

Hanna walked into the room quickly and I handed her Hazel. "Watch them." I ordered. Before she could protest, I stood up and rushed into the bathroom and locked the door. I filled up the bathtub with water and stripped. I crawled into the water and started sobbing. _My kids hate me. Edward hates me. Everyone hates me. No one wants me around. _Thoughts flashed through my head. I slid down even further into the water. _I'd be better off dead. _Was the last thought that came through my head before I plunged underneath the water. It was actually kind of peaceful. I didn't have to listen to my kids unhappiness or Edward's any longer. Things were starting to flicker and fade. _Goodbye Lilly. Goodbye Hazel. Goodbye Edward. _Blackness slowly took over me and all feeling was lost.

"Oh god! Please no, Bella! Don't do this to me!" A voice begged. I could feel pressure against my chest and soft lips pressing against my own. "Bella!" The voice pleaded. My throat was dry and hurting. It hurt like hell when I started sputtering and coughing.

"Bella!"

I couldn't stop coughing. I opened my eyes and squinted. "Edward?" I forced out of my mouth. I was extremely confused. One minute, everything was black and now, I was completely fine and Edward was here. _Heaven?_ I thought. _No, why would Edward would be here? Unless...no! He wouldn't! He wouldn't of had time to die. _"Where am I?" I choked out.

He cradled me in his arms. "Bella." He sighed. I was pretty sure he was crying because I could feel something dripping on my shoulder.

"But, how...?" I trailed off, unable to think.

"Why?! Why would you do that?! You have two beautiful kids, Bella! Did you forget about them?!" He lectured me.

I started crying again. "They hate me!" I sobbed.

"Why would you think that?" He asked, pulling me closer to him.

"They love you more!" I cried.

He shook his head. "No, they don't. They love you, Bella. All Lilly talks about is you and whenever Hazel is away from you, she just about dies."

"You hate me." I whispered.

He chuckled.

I cried even more. "See?" I responded.

"You are mad. I can't even begin to explain how insane what you just said was." He said.

"It's true!" I answered.

"Bella Swan, you are the most ignorant person I've ever met. I would rather eat a million cats, than deny my love for you." He replied.

I looked at him, confused.

He smiled. "It was the only thing I could think of." He chuckled. "But, that's not the point. I need you to promise me, that you will never say that I don't love you every again. And I need you to promise, that if not for me, but for Lilly and Hazel, you will stay alive."

I nodded and buried my face in his chest.

"Miss Bella?!"

"Momma?!"

"Ma?!" Three screams came from the entryway.

I looked up. "Hi." Was all I could say. Everyone was crying, even Hanna. I had never seen her cry before in my life. This was the reassurance I had that they loved me.

**_HOPE YOU LOVED! ITS DARK I KNOW! DONT COMPLAIN!_**

**_THIS IS ALL HUMAN BTW! AND VERY OOC!_**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**

**_POOOOOOF_**

**_I JUST_**

**_WENT_**

**_POOF!_**

**_JORDZAM!_**

**_EXPLODES_**

**_INTO A CLOUD OF_**

**_EXTREMELY AMAZZAAAZZZING _**

**_GREEN SPARKLY VERY DELICIOUS SMOKE_**

**_WHAT NOW?! OH I JUST PWNED YOU! HEHE FAF FAF FAF!_**


	6. Wiwwy!

_**DISCLAIMER: STEPH MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT BLAH BLAH **_

**_BLAH BLAH_**

**_JORDZAM_**

_**BPOV**_

_The Next Morning_

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Hazel screamed from her room.

"Looks like she's awake." I muttered and padded down the hall to her room. When I walked in, her face was red and tears were streaming down her face. "MA!" She sobbed. I rushed over to her crib and picked her up.

"What's wrong, baby?!" I asked worriedly. She just wrapped her arms around my neck tightly and buried her face in my neck. "Are you hungry?" I wondered. She shook her head and wiped her eyes. "Do you need your diaper changed?" I asked. I didn't smell anything. She shook her head again. "What do you want, sweetie?" I questioned. She looked up at me and poked my nose. "Ma!" She exclaimed and giggled. I poked her nose back and she giggled even more. "Let's go get some breakfast, okay?" I suggested. She nodded and started playing with a strand of my hair. I walked into the kitchen and set Hazel down on the counter. She started whimpering.

"Ma." She said and her lip started quivering. I smoothed her hair down and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay, baby, I'm right here." I assured her.

She stopped whimpering, but kept her eyes on me the whole time that I was cooking breakfast. She finally got distracted when Edward came in the kitchen.

"You're up early, little one." He said and kissed the top of her head.

"Ewar!" She said and clapped her hands. He picked her up and hugged her to his chest. She started whining when she couldn't see me anymore. "MA?!" She cried. Edward quickly set her back down on the counter where she relaxed when she saw me again.

"What's her deal?" Edward asked, confused as he walked up and kissed my cheek lightly.

I shrugged. "I think she knew that something was wrong last night." I said and shook my head at the memory.

He nodded. "How are you feeling?" He asked, taking a seat at the island next to Hazel.

"Eh, okay." I said hesitantly.

"Why just 'eh okay'?" He wondered.

I looked over at Hazel, who was playing with a wooden spoon. "You know, it's not something that's going to heal over one day." I replied.

He nodded. "Understandable. Wait, where's child numero uno?" He asked, referring to Lilly.

"I don't know. She's probably asleep still." I answered.

"Oooop." Hazel said as her spoon fell onto the ground. She thrashed around, confused as how to get off of the island.

"Here, darling." Edward said, picking up the spoon.

"Ewar!" She said and clapped happily and started playing with the spoon again.

I wondered if I had ever been that fascinated by common kitchen utensils.

"So, do you have any plans for today, Bella?" He asked, making small talk.

I smiled at his attempt. "Maybe cleaning the house." I responded, dumping the contents of the frying pan onto four plates equally.

"Isn't that why you have Hanna?" He questioned.

I stayed silent. He had a point. It wasn't really my responsibility to clean the house.

"Let's just have a fun family day here." He suggested.

Hazel clapped. "Ewar! Ma! Sis!" She yelled, bouncing up and down on the granite.

"Shh, baby." I giggled. "Your sissy is still asleep."

She held her pointer finger up to her mouth and nodded.

I looked over at the doorway where I heard light footsteps. A moment later, Lilly's small form appeared. "Momma! Daddy! Sissy!" She shrieked and toddled in. She hugged my legs and then Edward's.

"Hey sweetie." I greeted her.

"Hi, angel." Edward said.

"Sis!" Hazel yelled happily.

Lilly reached up, waiting for Edward to pick her up. He did and set her on the counter next to Hazel.

"Sis!" Hazel repeated and wrapped her tiny arms around Lilly's torso.

I smiled. They were so adorable. "Do you want chocolate chips in your pancakes, Lilly-

Willy?" I asked.

She nodded eagerly.

"Okee dokee." I replied and threw a bunch of chocolate chips in the batter.

"Edward, would you be a doll and set the table?" I asked politely.

He nodded and started setting the large oak table.

"Ma! Ma! Ma!" Hazel sang, bouncing on the table.

"Hazel! Hazel! Hazel!" I sang back sweetly.

She pointed at herself. "Ayzew!" She attempted to say.

I chuckled. "Can you say your sister's name, baby?" I wondered.

"Sis!" She answered.

"Lilly." I encouraged.

"Wuhh...wuhh...wiwwy?" She tried.

I clapped. "Good job!" I cooed.

She clapped for herself. "Wiwwy! Wiwwy!" She said and giggled hysterically.

Lilly was smiling. "I love you sissy." She said and hugged Hazel tightly.

Hazel smiled brightly. "Wuuhv ooh Wiwwy!" She replied.

I stared at them, amazed at the love they had for each other. I went back to cooking the food and cleaning up the kitchen. Edward picked up the girls and started walking into the dining room. Hazel started whimpering again.

"Ma!" She cried. Lilly grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"It's ok, sissy. Momma won't go anywhere." Lilly assured Hazel.

Hazel smiled. "Wiwwy!" She squealed before they left the room.

A few moments later, I brought the food out and sat down by Edward at the end of the table. I put a pancake on Hazel's plate and two on Lilly's plate. "Do you need me to cut it for you, Hazel?" I asked.

She shook her head and picked up the pancake and shoved half of it in her mouth and giggled. She then took the other half and threw it right at Edward's face.

I about choked on the piece of bacon I had in my mouth when she did this. I covered my mouth and snickered.

Edward smiled and picked up a large piece of egg and dropped in my hair. "My hair!" I exclaimed and grimaced at him.

Lilly and Hazel were giggling like crazy. Hazel picked up another pancake and threw it at Lilly. "Ew!" Lilly shouted and smeared syrup on Hazel's cheek. Hazel looked puzzled and poked her cheek. She giggled when it stuck to her finger.

Edward took the ketchup from the center of the table and squeezed it right onto my shirt. I grimaced at him and picked up my plate and pushed all of it's contents on him. He backed out of the chair and started laughing hysterically. Lilly, Hazel, and I all joined in.

"Goodness me!" Hanna shrieked when she walked in the dining room.

I hadn't had this much fun since...Edward and I broke up...5 years ago.

**_WELL HOPE YOU LIKE_**

**_NO FLAMES_**

**_IM _**

**_TIRED SO_**

**_YEAH. FASTER YOU_**

**_REVIEW FASTER I UPDATE _**


	7. I Lost You

_**DISCLAIMER: STEPH MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT AND CHARACTERS AND JUNK. I OWN HAZEL AND LILLY. :**_

**_SORRY THIS CHAP IS SUPER SHORT. THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER I WROTE THIS DAY SO..._**

**_I DIDNT PLAN FOR ANY OF THIS TO HAPPEN...BUT IT DID SOOO..._**

**_yOU kNOW yOU loVE mE...XoXo_**

**_JORDZAM...POOF!_**

**_J_**

_**BPOV**_

"Can you say, I love you?" I wondered.

Hazel, who was sitting on the bed next to me, had a thoughtful expression. "I wuuuhv ooh." She said.

"Good job!" I cooed and clapped. She giggled and clapped her hands along with me. I smiled and tickled her sides gently. Her face turned red and she toppled over on the bed, giggling hysterically. I tickled her neck and she started gurgling and thrashing her arms cutely.

"Ma!" She squealed in delight. I stood up and ducked behind the side of the bed. "Ma?!" She asked frantically.

I popped up. "Peek-a-boo!" I yelled.

"Oh!" She exclaimed and giggled. I ducked down again. "Ma!" She shrieked.

I jumped up and grabbed her. "Rawr!" I yelled and lifted her up above my head.

She giggled. "Ma!" She shouted. I brought her back down and tossed her on the bed. She giggled when she bounced on the mattress. "Weee!" She squealed.

I laughed with her and jumped on the bed, making her go flying up in the air. "Weeeeeeeeeeeee!" She exclaimed.

"I love you so much, baby." I said as she crawled up and plopped down next to me.

"I wuuuhv oooh ma." She said and rested her head on my stomach.

I grabbed her and she shrieked in surprise. I set her down on my stomach. "Ma!" She said happily. She yawned and stretched across my body.

"Hey girls." Edward said.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Hi." I muttered.

Hazel didn't even look at him. "Ewar!" She greeted him from her position on my torso.

Edward walked up and lay down next to me.

Hazel was struggling to keep her eyes open. She yawned again.

"Sleep, sweetie. I promise I'll be here when you wake up." I reassured her.

"Tay." She mumbled and closed her eyes.

"She's exhausted." I stated, resting my head on Edward's chest.

He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed the top of my head. "So are you." He replied as I yawned loudly.

I smiled and closed my eyes. I dreamed about Edward...of course. I dreamed about us being together again and raising a family. I woke up when I heard Hazel crying softly. I opened my eyes and saw that she was, in fact, still asleep, but tears were streaming down her face and she was sniffling. I lifted her up and held her against my chest when I realized that Edward was no longer on the bed with me. "Hazel. Wake up darling." I said quietly. Hazel jumped and her eyes jerked open.

"Ma!" She cried.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

She pointed at me. "Ma." She whimpered. "I...wuuuhhh...wost ooooh." She explained.

"You lost me?" I wondered.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck in a hug. I patted her back. She pulled away and then pecked my lips lightly with her own. I giggled and so did she. Suddenly the doorbell rang. I stood up and put Hazel on my hip. I walked groggily to the door and opened it.

"Oh my god." I gasped, nearly dropping Hazel, but holding her tighter. Her hands were clung to my shirt and she was shivering. She was extremely shy with people she didn't know.

"Hey, Bella." A deep voice greeted me.

"What are you doing here, _Jacob_?"

**_HOPE YOU LIKED! _**

**_A BUNCH OF YOU SAID I SHOULD THROW IN JACOB...SO I DID_**

**_HAZEL IS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE ABOUT_**

**_SHES ADORABLE!_**

**_:_**


	8. 6 words, 16 letters, 6 syllables

_**DISCLAIMER: STEPH MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT. I OWN HAZEL AND LILLY :**_

**_POOF!_**

**_JORDZAM_**

_**BPOV**_

"I came to see my daughter, and you." He answered, moving closer to Hazel and I.

"Do you even know her_ name_, Jacob?" I asked, angered.

"Of course I do. It's Hazel." He replied smugly.

"Me Ayzew!" Hazel shrieked when she heard her name. She stared at Jacob curiously. "Ma?" She questioned, pointing at Jacob and shrugging.

"I'm Jacob, baby. I'm your daddy." He told her, leaning down in front of her.

"Da?!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands. "Da! Da!" She poked Jake's nose and giggled hysterically.

I smiled a little at her excitement and tousled her hair.

"May I hold her?" Jacob wondered innocently. I thought for a second then nodded slowly, handing Hazel to him. Hazel didn't whine or whimper or anything like she usually did when leaving my sight. Jacob cradled her in a fatherly way.

"Hi sweetheart." He muttered sweetly. Hazel cooed and reached up to play with his silky black hair.

"Ooh!" She squealed when she felt the softness of his hair. Jacob chuckled and leaned down so she could play with more of it. She giggled when it brushed up against her cheek.

"JACOB!" Lilly's high pitched voice yelled from behind me. A second later, she came rushing past me to Jacob. "JACOB!" She repeated, hugging his legs.

"Hey, Lilly-Willy!" He greeted her and kneeled down carefully to give her a hug.

"Wiwwy!" Hazel said happily, wrapping her arms around her neck. "Dis is Da!" She shrieked, pointing at Jake.

Lilly stared up at him, confused. "Ok?" She questioned.

"Lilly-Willy, how about you go take your sister to play with your toys and I'll be in soon so you can show me them?" He suggested.

"Ok!" Lilly exclaimed. Jacob set Hazel down on her feet and she wobbled and fell on her diaper-clad butt. "Ow." She said and giggled before standing up and grabbing onto Lilly for support. Lilly held her hand and they slowly left.

I chuckled. "How have you been, Jake?" I asked, politely.

"Not so good. I've missed you dearly." He explained charmingly.

I blushed. "I missed you too." I mumbled. _If he missed you so much, Bella, then why did he abandon you? _My conscience said in my mind.

"After you left, I realized I'd made a huge mistake, but it took forever to find you." He responded.

I nodded sadly. "Why did you leave?" I asked, my eyes filling up with tears.

He walked forward and wrapped his arms around me. I instantly melted into him. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Please don't leave again. I can't handle that again." I begged.

"I won't." He promised, kissing the top of my head.

_**EPOV**_

I turned the key in the front door and opened it. "What the-?" I asked when I saw Bella with _Jacob _in our front hallway basically making out. _Ouch._ I thought. It felt like a blow to the head. I thought Bella said she loved me. "Bella?" I wondered quietly. Bella quickly shoved away from Jacob and stared at me apologetically.

"Edward-"

"Please, save it. I'm done." I snapped, walking past them swiftly.

When I got into the guestroom, I slammed the door and locked it. "Damn her. She thinks she can pretend to love me and then go and make out with some jerk who dumped her!" I mumbled angrily.

"Edward! Please open the door!" Bella yelled from the other side of the bedroom door.

I stayed silent. Soon I could hear Bella crying as she was pounding on the door. "Please, Edward." She begged. I opened the door.

"What?!" I snapped. She about tackled me in a hug.

"I wasn't making out with him! We were just hugging, I swear! I don't love him Edward, I love you!" She said quickly.

I stared at her in disbelief. "You said you loved me." I stated. She nodded.

"I do love you." She repeated, wrapping her arms around my neck romantically.

"Are you in love with me?" I wondered. She nodded certainly.

"Say it. Say that you are in love with me." I commanded.

"I am in love with you, Edward Cullen." She whispered, before pressing her lips to mine.

"Where'd Jacob go?" I wondered suddenly.

"I kicked him out, for good." She responded happily.

"NO WIWWY!" Hazel screamed from Lilly's room across the hall.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Lilly shouted back.

Bella and I glanced at each other, then rushed into Lilly's room. "What's going on in here?!" Bella yelled in a motherly tone. Lilly was on top of Hazel, prying a doll from her tiny hands. Hazel was screaming and crying and thrashing her arms.

"Hazel took my dolly!" Lilly whined.

"NO! MY DOWWY!" Hazel yelled, pounding her little fists on Lilly's chest.

Bella walked over and lifted Lilly up with no problem. I went and picked up Hazel and took the doll from her hands. "You two have the dolls taken away for the rest of the day." Bella said, picking up the dolls with her free hand and throwing them in a toy box.

"NO! MA!" Hazel cried.

"But, Momma!" Lilly complained.

"Do you want to be in time out?" Bella suggested. They both shook their heads and quieted down. "Now, if I hear you arguing over anything for the rest of the day, I will take away all of your toys for the rest of the weekend."

The girls nodded and we put them back down on the carpet.

"Wow. This is going to be one hell of a job." I muttered to myself quietly.

**_HOPE YOU LIKED! I REALLY AM TRYING TO GET HAZEL TO TALK MORE SOOO_**

**_THAT'S WHY SHE IS MIRACULOUSLY ABLE TO TALK BETTER!_**

**_FOR THE LAST TIME, THIS STORY IS ALL HUMAN!_**

**_HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEH_**

**_POOOOOOOOOOF_**

**_JORDZAM_**

**_XOXO_**

**_J_**


	9. Unprotected

_**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT! **_

**_SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I REALLY HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL, BUT I'LL TRY TO POST MORE OFTEN!_**

**_XOXO_**

**_J_**

_**BPOV**_

I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist. "You'll get used to it. I promise." She said positively.

He smiled and kissed me lightly. "I sure missed you, Bella Swan." He said, stroking my cheek with his fingertips.

I blushed and looked down at the girls, who were glaring at each other. I giggled. "What do you girls say that we go out for ice cream after dinner?" I suggested.

"Yeah!" Lilly said excitedly.

Hazel grinned cutely and nodded. "Ya!" She agreed.

I smiled. "Don't fight girls, ok? Otherwise, no ice cream." I said.

They both nodded and went back to playing with their other toys. I looked up at Edward, who was staring at me with love in his eyes. "I love you." He whispered.

I blushed again and kissed him. "I love you too." I replied against his lips. "Do you wanna go somewhere more private?" I added seductively.

He nodded eagerly and I led him into the bedroom. He pushed me onto the bed gently and started kissing me passionately.

"Can you believe that it's been five years since we last did this?" He asked, amazed.

"Did what? I haven't agreed to anything yet, Mr. Cullen." I said and giggled. I pulled his shirt up and gasped at his muscular chest.

He blushed. "Am I really getting that fat? I thought Jasper was just kidding when he said that I needed to lay off the cookies." He asked, panicked.

I laughed and shook my head. "You're completely the opposite of fat, honey." I assured him.

He smiled and crawled on top of me.

**. . .**

I was laying on top of his perfectly sculpted chest, tracing lines on his collarbone. "That was great. I'd almost forgotten why I fell in love with you." I joked.

He chuckled kissed the top of my head. "I'd almost forgotten why I left you." He added jokingly.

I frowned and stood up. "That was so not funny. You know how I feel about that topic." I said, angry.

He stood up as well. "I'm sorry, baby. I really am." He said sincerely.

I nodded and slipped on his T-shirt and a pair of sweats. "It's ok. Just please, don't say that again." I said.

"Of course not." He reassured me. I walked into the bathroom and examined my face. _Oh god! I look horrible! _I thought. My hair was in wild knots and sticking up all around my head. My face was flushed and I had enormous bags under my eyes. I brushed my hair and threw it up in a pony tail. I washed my face and applied a little eye makeup.

"You looked fine." He said, standing in the bathroom doorway.

I snorted. "Yeah, sure." I said and grimaced.

He smiled. "Ah, always the same Bella." He muttered.

I scowled at him and walked into the kitchen. "Girrrls?!" I called impatiently. A few long minutes later, I heard Lilly's tiny footsteps and Hazel's even tinier ones.

"Hi mommy!" Lilly greeted happily. She climbed up onto one of the island chairs and plopped into it. Hazel frowned and reached for her.

"Ma! Ma! I wan Wiwwy!" She cried. I sighed and put her up into a chair next to Lilly. Hazel grinned and bounced cutely. I giggled.

"What do you girls want for dinner?" I asked as Edward came in and sat down next to the girls.

"Um...mac and cheese!" Lilly exclaimed.

Hazel bobbed her head. "Ac n tweeze!" She shrieked. Edward and I laughed.

"Mac and cheese it is." I said. "Edward, go watch a movie with them or something while I'm cooking." I ordered.

He nodded and set Lilly down on the kitchen floor and picked up Hazel. "Can we watch High School Musical?" Lilly wondered politely.

Edward chuckled. "Sure thing." He said and took them away.

_**EPOV**_

"DA! DA! DA!" Hazel sang in my ear. She was jumping up and down on my lap.

I chuckled. "What? What? What?" I sang back. She giggled hysterically and plopped down on my lap. Lilly climbed up from her spot on the floor.

"Hey daddy?" She asked shyly, sitting down next to Hazel and I.

I tucked her hair behind her ear. "What, love?" I asked sweetly.

"Do you love me and momma and Hazel?" She wondered, looking down.

"Of course I do! I love you three more than anything in this world!" I exclaimed with no hesitation.

Lilly blushed. "I love you too, daddy." She said and hugged my waist.

"Uv ooh!" Hazel screamed, hugging my chest. I smiled and hugged them both.

"Dinner's ready!" Bella yelled from the dining room about twenty minutes later. I took Lilly and Hazel into the dining room and put them in their seats.

"Thanks for dinner, Bella." I said, eating more than two helpings.

"Thanks, momma." Lilly added. She finished everything she was given, plus an ice cream cone. Bella had decided to make homemade ice cream instead of going all the way to the local **Dairy Queen**.

"Ma!" Hazel added. Bella smiled warmly. I squeezed her hand under the table.

_Two Weeks Later_

_**BPOV**_

I was so thankful that Edward was at work. I couldn't have him worrying over me. Way too stressful. I was in the middle of puking my guts out into the toilet...for the fourth time this morning. This had been going on for the past two days and I was starting to worry it was something serious. I remember having this same problem...when I was pregnant. That's what worries me. I stood up and wiped my face off and flushed the toilet. I grabbed the spare **First Response **pregnancy test that I kept hidden under the sink. I took a deep breath and opened it. This was the farthest thing I wanted to be doing right now, and knowing Edward, he would freak if it came out positive.

"Here goes nothing." I sighed before taking the test. I sat down on the edge of the bathtub and waited silently for the results. I knew it only took a few minutes, but I took extra precautions. After ten minutes, I decided it was time. I turned the test around and frowned at the little pink plus sign that was staring me down.

**_THATS A LITTLE TWIST. I KNEW IT WAS GONNA HAPPEN EVENTUALLY THOUGH. _**

**_IN UR REVIEW, POST IF YOU THINK IT SHOULD BE A BOY OR A GIRL...OR AN IT!_**

**_HAHA! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! NO FLAMES!_**

**_LUV YALLS!_**

**_J_**


	10. So? All The Fat Goes To My Thighs

_**Sorry I've been taking so long to update! So many things to do! I'm totally failing Language Arts so I'm really focused on that! Sorry! I'm also working on two other stories at the moment. Check them out by the way. **This Is Why We Wait** and** What is VELOUR?! **are my new fics. They're not getting many reviews so.... But thanks to all of you dedicated reviewers! I really love the support you've been giving me! I don't think the story would've lasted this long without reviews! I expect this story to last for at least 10 more chapters so don't fret. Thanks to bellawhitlock51 for being my best friend and not giving me any new ideas...haha!! Also, thank you crissycrisedward, **_**_twilightfan09, StarlightDweller, Bella-with-the-blue-eyes, and AlyssHeart101 for reviewing and being fans since the beginning!_**

_**BPOV**_

_3 Months Later_

I took a deep breath and sucked in my noticeably large stomach. It was getting to the point where I couldn't hide the evidence anymore. I slipped on my baggy sweatshirt and let my stomach free again. "God, I'm so fat." I mumbled, noticing the small bump that was starting to peek out even in the shirt.

"What, sweetheart?" Edward asked from the bathroom. He was so naive.

I sighed and waddled to the bed. "Um, could you come here, baby?" I called back. A minute later, he came out in just sweat pants and sat down next to me.

"What is it, Bella?" He wondered, slightly concerned, placing a hand on my back.

I thought about the best way to break the news. I slowly pulled up my shirt, just above my belly.

He shrugged. "So, you're getting a little chubbier?" He said nonchalantly. I grimaced and shook my head.

"Did it ever occur to you that only my _stomach _is getting bigger?" I asked obviously.

He raised his eyebrows. "Some people's weight goes straight to their stomach, mine goes right to my thighs." He said obliviously.

"Think about it." I encouraged, completely mortified by his stupidity.

"Hmm...stomach...fatness....OH MY GOD!" He gasped.

I looked down, unable to look him in the eyes. "Yep." I mumbled.

"There's....a baby in there?" He gulped.

I nodded slowly. "He's been there for a while now." I said, putting my hand on the mound and rubbing it.

"He?" He wondered, not taking his eyes off of _it. _

"I don't know the gender, but my gut says it's a boy. A beautiful baby boy." I said, smiling proudly.

"Is...is...it mine?" He asked shakily.

"Of course it is!" I exclaimed. "Who else would I be doing it with?!" I asked, astonished that he would even think that.

"Whoa, sorry. I just wanted to make sure." He responded quickly.

I sighed and pulled my shirt down. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just didn't know how you would react." I explained.

He nodded. "How far?" He muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" I asked, not hearing him.

"How far along are you?" He rephrased.

"Almost four months." I whispered, ashamed to have kept it from him for so long.

"Wow." He breathed.

"I'm really sorry, Edward." I apologized repetitively.

"It's ok, but I think I need to go think about this." He said dryly, standing up and walking towards the exit.

"Edward.." I whispered too quietly for him to hear.

He was already out the door and I heard the front door slam. I winced at the noise and tears started sliding down my cheeks.

"Momma?" Lilly asked shyly.

I wiped my face quickly and smiled slightly. "Yeah, Lil?" I asked.

"Why is daddy and you sad?" She wondered worriedly.

"Well, I'm having a baby." I replied straightforwardly.

"Like Hazel is a baby?!" She asked overexcitedly.

"Yeah." I said, glad that she understood.

"Is that why your tummy is so big?!" Lilly asked, walking over to me and reaching up at me.

I picked her up and kissed her forehead. "That's right, baby. Do you wanna feel? Maybe your little brother will kick for you."

She nodded eagerly and held her hand to my oversized torso. She gasped. "Momma! Momma! He kicked!" She shrieked.

I giggled as I felt him kick again. "He likes you." I stated happily.

Lilly beamed. "Yay! My little brother likes me!" She squealed and bounced up and down on my lap.

"Whoop! Momma's gotta take a potty break." I said and stood up. I waddled to the bathroom.

"MAAAA!" I heard from outside the bathroom.

"Shut up Hazel!" I heard Lilly mutter.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" It got louder. I pulled up my sweats and bounded out the door.

"What, Hazel?!" I asked in a panicky home. Tears were streaming down her red chubby cheeks. She thrashed her arms at me in an attempt for me to pick her up. I grabbed her and smothered her to my chest. "What is it, sweetie?" I wondered.

"Wiwwy ouch!" She said and pointed to her head. I looked at Lilly questioningly.

"Lilly?" I asked in a motherly tone.

"I didn't mean to! I was trying to carry her and she hit her head on the wall." She explained innocently. I frowned and kissed Hazel's head.

"It's ok, baby. Shh. Shhh, Hazel." I cooed, kissing her head and squeezing her to my chest. Her cries quieted to just whimpers until eventually she fell asleep. "Lilly, you are in big trouble!" I whispered as I set Hazel carefully in her crib.

"Why?!" She complained. "It was a accident!"

"Never try to carry your sister again, and never tell anyone to shut up." I nagged, kneeling down to her level.

"No!" She snapped.

I glared at her. "Don't tell me no, Lillian! I am your mother and you will respect me." I growled.

She shook her head and ran out of the room, giggling. _It's that phase. _I thought darkly and followed her. "Lillian Renee Swan!" I hissed. "You better get your ass here now!"

She started crying and ran into her room. I sighed and followed her.

"No, Momma! Go away! I want daddy! You're a meanie!" She screeched. I frowned and sat down on the edge of her small bed.

"Lilly..." I started.

"You said a bad word! Only a meanie says bad words!" She yelled at me.

"I know and I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to do that. I'm just a little upset right now and I can't take all this extra stress." I explained.

She stared at me with no expression. "Go away, Momma." She ordered. I sighed and walked out sadly.

"Oh!" I gasped and clutched my stomach. I took my hand away when I realized it was just the baby kicking. _My _baby kicking. I groaned. _I can't do this all over again. It's hard enough splitting the attention between Lilly and Hazel, but another baby. Another crying pooping baby. Ugh. _

**_Ok, I know it's a little mean how she says UGH about her baby, but can you blame her?_**

**_Hope you like! I think what happens is gonna be a surprise, but you can still tell me what gender you want the baby to be!_**

**_I'll probably update within the next few days, so...hope you can wait!_**

**_Oh, yeah, new story on it's way!_**

**_YAYYYYY!_**

**_LOL_**

**_LOVE ME!_**

**_JORDAN_**


	11. Slow Down

_**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight!**_

**_Well, I really want people to try and guess what's going to happen after this. I guarantee no one will!_**

**_HAHA all part of my plan!_**

**_MUAHAHAHA!_**

**_J_**

_**BPOV**_

Lilly and I still hadn't fully made amends, and our fight was three days ago. I tried everything I could to please her, but she wouldn't have it. She knew that things were going to get hectic when the new baby came and I guess this was her way of showing her knowledge.

"Ma!" Hazel greeted. She was now in a 'can't let mom out of my sight' phase. I was okay with that personally. It was spit equally. One of my kids hated my guts, and the other couldn't stand to be away from me.

I smiled and picked her up off of the couch. "Hello, baby girl." I said and kissed her forehead. She gurgled excitedly and touched her head curiously.

"Ma!" She repeated and clapped happily. I laughed and set her back down on the couch.

"Good morning, Lilly." I said politely. I wanted her to know that her behavior didn't really have any affect on me anymore.

She ignored my greeting. "Where's daddy?" She wondered snottily.

"At work, like he always is." I said obviously. She grimaced and her face turned red.

"You're still a meanie." She growled.

I smiled cheerfully, in ignorance to her remark. "I love you, Lilly." I cooed sweetly.

"Uv ooh Ma!" Hazel shrieked, chapping her hands and bouncing up and down.

I giggled and Lilly rolled her eyes. "Suck up." She muttered. I scowled and walked over to her. I kneeled down to her level.

"Where are you learning all of these mean things, Lilly?" I asked curiously.

She shrugged. "I don't know." She replied stubbornly.

"Well, you're obviously learning them from someone, right?" I wondered.

She nodded.

"Who?"

"I don't know!" She repeated.

I was starting to get fed up with this attitude. "You have all of your toys taken away for the rest of the day." I said.

She started pouting. "Why?!" She cried.

"Because you're acting like a little brat." I responded bluntly.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "But-"

"No, Lilly. I'm not gonna let you get away with treating me like this. There are going to start being consequences."

"What's a consekence?" She asked, having trouble saying the word.

"Things that get taken away when you do mean things." I explained.

She frowned. "I'm sorry, Momma." She whispered with puppy dog eyes.

"It's ok, sweetheart, but you still can't play with your toys today." I said sternly.

"Pleeeeaaase!" She begged sadly.

I shook my head and groaned as I stood up. "Umph." I grunted as the pain in my back overwhelmed me.

"Bella?" Edward's voice came from the front door. I perked up and waddled out to him.

"Edward?! What are you doing home?" I questioned, surprised.

He smiled his famous crooked smile and pecked my cheek. "I took a leave of absence, to be with my favorite girl." He said handsomely.

I giggled and threw my arms around him. "I love you." I whispered against his chiseled neck.

"I love you too, honey." He replied and kissed the top of my head.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I have an ultrasound today! Shit, what time is it?!" I wondered, disorganized.

"Quarter till twelve." He said, glancing at his watch.

"Damn! It's at twelve!" I hissed and walked as fast as I could into the bedroom. I threw on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. I yanked a brush through my hair and brushed my teeth, before hustling back to the living room. "Hanna? Could you watch the kids?" I asked, breathlessly.

She nodded. "Of course, Miss Bella." She assured me. "Now get going. You only have seven minutes." She rushed.

I sighed and hurried out to the car. "Are you coming, Edward?" I asked, panicking.

He nodded and hopped into the passenger's seat. He knew by now, not to argue about driving with me, especially while I was pregnant.

"Holy shit, Bella! Stop driving like a drunk old lady!" He ordered as I swerved around the road.

I grimaced at him. "Don't bother me right now!" I yelled, annoyed.

He stayed silent the rest of the way, apart for the phone call from his father wondering where I was. Of course, I yanked the phone from him.

"We're on our way, Carlisle. Oh, Alice is there as well? How nice. Well, we'll be there soon." I assured him. A few minutes later, we arrived at the familiar hospital and I jumped out of the car.

"Bella, slow down!" Edward ordered, as I was basically sprinting through the parking lot. I didn't even notice the gray mustang speeding down the row. "Bella!" Edward cried, but it was too late. The only thing I heard was the sound of Edward's cries and tires burning the pavement. Next thing I remembered; blackness.

**_OK, it's kind of short. Big deal. The next chap is good!_**

**_I promise! And guess what?! I already wrote it!_**

**_So all you have to do, is review_**

**_and i will post it_**

**_but....._**

**_no review_**

**_and you fail_**

**_no chapter!!!!!!!!_**

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

**_J_**


	12. Annabelle Jasmine Alice Cullen

_**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT! This chapter is pretty intense. You were all expecting something different. I promise. This may piss people off, but I thought it was unexpected, so....**_

_**EPOV**_

All I could think was, _my Bella...please be okay _as we rushed her through the crowded hospital. Her body was covered in blood and she had bruises all over her already.

"What's gonna happen to her?" I asked Carlisle worriedly.

"I don't know, Edward. I don't think this is a fatal injury. She didn't get hit head on. Luckily the car was going slower than most cars do." He assured me. Carlisle and his assistants started cleaning up the wounds and stopping the bleeding. Apparently, the car hit her side, which broke two ribs, her hip, and her arm. Apart from that, she fell and hit her head, cracking her skull. I swear I broke into tears as he was telling me this.

"Edward, we don't know if the baby made it or not yet. We need to perform surgery and see if we can do an emergency C-Section." Carlisle explained.

"But, Bella is gonna make it?" I wondered, only caring about her.

He hesitated. "You must understand, that there is a serious risk of fatality if we get the baby out." He said quietly.

"Fatality for Bella or for the baby?" I asked quickly.

"Both, but a higher risk for the baby. It's only four months along. That's extremely premature."

I nodded. "Just do what you can, Carlisle." I dismissed him. I sat down in the waiting room and put my head in my hands. "God, Bella, please be okay." I whispered, tears breaking through.

"Mr. Cullen?" A high pitched woman's voice wondered from in front of me.

I looked up to see a tall, pale, blonde woman staring down at me with a slight smile on her face. "Yes?" I asked, anxious to hear any news.

"Dr. Cullen wanted me to inform you, that they managed to save the baby." She said professionally.

"And Bella?" I asked hopefully.

"She's in the ICU, recovering from her surgery." She replied.

I smiled through my tears. "She's alive?" I breathed joyfully.

The lady nodded. "It's going to be a while before you can see her. She had a lot of work done." She explained.

I nodded and relaxed into my chair. I shut my eyes and sighed.

"Edward?" Carlisle's voice disturbed my relaxation.

"Hmm?" I mumbled, not opening my eyes.

"Would you like to see you're children?" He wondered. My eyes shot open and I sat up.

"Children?" I wondered, confused.

"Congratulations, Bella gave birth to twins." He said, smiling brightly.

My eyes bulged out. "Tw....twuh...twins?" I gulped.

Carlisle nodded. "Two girls. Would you like to see them?" He asked.

"Girls? You mean that I have four daughters?" I asked, panicked.

He nodded. "I guess that would be the case." He said happily.

"Lighten up, Eddy." Alice said. I hadn't noticed her walk up. "Now you're really a daddy Edward." She said and giggled.

"Alice..." I warned. I really couldn't believe that the babies had survived...much less _both _of them.

She laughed. "Maybe now, you'll actually let me help take care of them." She said, pleased.

"Not a chance." I said. "I can handle it. It's only four. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Well, just give me a call, when you need me. Which will, I presume, be very soon." She said and winked, before skipping away.

"Edward, do I really have to ask again? Do you want to see your girls or what?" Carlisle asked impatiently.

I nodded and stood up. "I bet they're beautiful. Just like Bella." I noted on the way. When we arrived, Carlisle took me down the first row to the very end, where two little pink bundles were squirming around.

"Your daughters." Carlisle announced. "Do you have any name ideas?" He wondered curiously.

I smiled down at them and tickled under their chins. They both gurgled and squirmed around even more. "Well, Bella was thinking Annabelle for a girl, so I think that I'll name this one, Annabelle." I said, pointing to the one on the left.

Carlisle nodded and scribbled it down on his clipboard. "Wait, how were you planning on spelling it?" He asked, his pen ready.

"Um, A N N A B E L L E." I spelled. "That way has more of a southern touch to it. It's interesting."

"Beautiful." Carlisle commented. "Jasper will like that a lot, I think. Considering his southern routes."

I nodded. "She can have more than one middle name, right?" I asked.

Carlisle thought for a moment. "Sure." He agreed.

"I was thinking Annabelle Jasmine Alice Cullen. You know, Jasmine, representing Jasper, and Alice, representing Alice?"

"That sounds exquisite, Edward." Carlisle noted, patting me on my shoulder.

I smiled. "I don't want to name the other without Bella, so don't switch them around, okay?" I wondered and chuckled.

He laughed. "Sure thing, Edward. Did you have any ideas for her?"

"I really like Remmie, like Rosalie and Emmett combined." I suggested.

"Rose will be attached to that thing for decades, you know?" He said, grinning.

"I don't think I have to name it after her for her to like it." I replied.

"Touche. I'd better get back to Bella, so she can get up here as soon as possible. Why don't you call your kids up here? They'll want to know about the girls." He said, before leaving the room.

I took his advice and called Hanna to bring Hazel and Lilly to the hospital.

"Goodness me, Mr. Edward! Ms. Bella had her baby?!" Hanna shrieked into the phone.

"Yes. But, you're in for a surprise when you get here. I guarantee it." I said and chuckled into the phone.

**_You expect this not?_**

**_Not I did think._**

**_Yoda I am talking like._**

**_haha!_**

**_hope you like---loved it!_**

**_love yalls_**

**_J_**


	13. My Baby

_**Sorry this chap is so short. I just couldn't think of anything to say after...well you'll understand after you read it. Check out my recent colab with bellawhitlock51, Gossip Girl: Twilight Style. Please no flames. Review!**_

_Next Morning. Approximately 7:39 am._

_**BPOV**_

Today, I would finally get to see my new girls. I had tried to convince Carlisle to let me see them last night, but he said it was too late and I looked exhausted. But, who cares about last night? I was living in the present now. Plus, I would also get to see Edward again since my accident. There was a light knock on the door and Edward poked his head in.

I smiled brightly. "Edward!" I exclaimed, sitting up and groaning as the pain shot through my torso.

Of course, he rushed to my side and scooted me back down the pillow, helping me get comfortable again—well as comfortable as possible. "Bella, dear, don't strain yourself." He said sternly.

I grimaced. "I'm fine, Edward." I complained.

He smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed, squeezing my hand. "I see pain still has no effect on you." He muttered, amused.

I blushed. "I'm really just excited to see my girls." I replied honestly.

He nodded. "They're precious." He gushed.

I scowled. "That's nice." I mumbled, looking down at the IV extending from my arm.

He tilted my head up carefully. "What is it?" He wondered curiously.

I shook my head, blushing. "Nothing."

"Isabella Swan…" He scolded like my father used to when I ate cookies before dinner.

"I just….wanted to be the first to see them. It's kind of a motherly thing." I explained, not meeting his gaze.

"Well, it doesn't count because they didn't even have names yet. Technically, they're not complete babies yet." He excused, smirking.

I giggled. "If you say so." I agreed, kissing him lightly.

Another knock on the door interrupted us. "Come in." I shouted.

Carlisle came in with a distressed look on his face.

I instantly sat up, ignoring the pain. "Do I get to see them now?" I asked eagerly.

He walked up slowly, not making eye contact. "Bella…" He started off quietly.

I sat up even more. "What?" I questioned, not liking his tone.

"Overnight, one of the twins…she had some trouble breathing. We didn't think much of it because she was premature. It's typical for premature babies to have little flaws…."

I nodded. "And?" I demanded, getting a little worried.

"When we went to check on her this morning…it seemed she didn't make it through the night." He muttered sadly.

I wasn't understanding what he was saying. I didn't want to hear him. _It's just a dream Bella. Just a horrible dream._ I thought hopefully, but it never ended. Tears filled my eyes. "My baby's _dead_?" I whispered.

Carlisle nodded. "I'm so sorry, Bella, but you're lucky to even have one survive, being that you gave birth five months early." He explained, trying to think positive.

I looked up at Edward, hoping for some kind of comfort, but he was making it worse. He was just staring at Carlisle, not believing any word. I could see that his heart was breaking slowly even though he wasn't acting like it.

"You're lying! She's not dead! It's not possible!" I cried, tears escaping me.

"Bella, it's true. I'm sure this is a lot of grief for you." Carlisle replied.

"You're lying! Give me my babies!" I screamed, thrashing around angrily.

Edward turned to me. "She's dead, Bella." He whispered. That was all I needed to believe. I buried my face in my hands, bawling.

"My baby. My beautiful baby." I sobbed, choking on my tears.

"I should go." Carlisle muttered turning and leaving. Edward followed him and I heard loud noises coming from the hall, like someone was slamming into walls.

"Edward!" I gasped quietly.

"Why did you let her die?!" I heard him yelling.

I frowned. _Someone please stop him_. I begged in my mind. A few minutes later, I heard someone ordering him to step away from Carlisle or he was going to be escorted from the premises.

_Oh god. Please Edward. Don't do this._ I pleaded wordlessly.

"No! This man killed my daughter!" He yelled, followed by him protesting for them to release him immediately.

I started crying even more. _Now I'd lost my baby and Edward._

* * *

**_sad eh?_**

**_well i bet my bff will think so._**

**_im sad cuz remmie is the one who died._**

**_she was my fave._**

**_but annabelle is more sentimental._**

**_well review._**

**_please no flames._**

**_i will cry._**


	14. IMPORTANTE!

Hello my faithful followers!

I know it's been such a long time since I've updated this story and now I can explain why.

I am going to rewrite chapters 9-13.

This is because I am not happy with how they turned out.

I was trying so hard to update quickly that they turned out poorly.

I don't like how the storyline evolved.

It turned into something too dark and not how I envisioned when I first started.

Sorry to all the people who enjoyed this portion of the story!

I'm thinking that once I get to the rewrite of chapter 13, I'm going to end this story.

There's not much more I can do with it so...

Sorry if you expected this to be another chapter!

Please review or PM me if you have any issues with this.

{[jordaaaan]]}


End file.
